


Remember Me

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Mind Manipulation, Multi, theres a character the squip controls if thats smthing, theres jersquip but it isnt abusive, this is so angsty holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: loving youis the mostexquisite formof self-destructionor where the SQUIP wipes Jeremy's memories to save its own skin





	1. Chapter 1

''She'll do whatever I want?'' Jeremy asked the bottle of mountain dew red gripped tight in his fingers. His eyes glued to Christine, who was looking at him with glazed over eyes. The SQUIP nodded, a lax smile on the supercomputers face ''That's what I promised'' He assured, walking around Jeremy and Christine. The SQUIP frowned as Jeremy handed the bottle to Christine ''Drink this'' He muttered, his fingers letting go of the nearly empty bottle.

The Squip's eyes widened, he couldn't let this happen ''COMPUTER SYSTEMS WIPE LIMBIC SYSTEM'' He screamed in Jeremy's mind. Jeremy doubled over, falling to the ground with an intense scream, the pain was unbearable it was in no way comparable to the pain of the Squip activating. This was a thousand times worse.

All the squipped students fell to the ground including Christine with the bottle of mountain dew red, the last few drops spilling into the wooden stage. 

Michael pulled free of Jake's grip looking around the stage desperately for his best friend ''Jeremy!'' he yelled, running over to the other boy who was still screaming, clutching his head. Michael wanted to cry ''Jeremy! Please... what's wrong?!'' He shouted, trying to help his friend.

Jeremy kept moving in place, until he finally fell limp, his eyes rolling back in his head. Michael looked around at the audience. A group of Paramedics ran in, picking Jeremy up and putting him on a stretcher as well as taking several students who had been squipped and were laying unconscious. Someone must have called the police and Michael was forever thankful.

Most of the kids were waking up and talking to who they could to remember what happened. Michael looked around the stage, the audience had been evacuated. He found a paramedic, touching several points of Jeremy's body.

''Will he be okay?'' He asked nervously, tapping his foot on the wooden stage floor. The paramedic shook his head. ''I don't know, he seems fine... but there's something that doesn't make sense with him'' He said, signaling to two other paramedics that loaded Jeremy into an ambulance. ''W-what do you mean?'' Michael asked the paramedic, looking worriedly at Jeremy’s fainted form.

The paramedic put his hand on Michael's shoulder as if he were comforting someone who’s best friend had just died… but he looked alive… right?

‘’There’s no way to tell exactly what happened until we get to a hospital’’ The paramedic said slowly ‘’But he’s not responding… just be patient, your friend will be okay… we hope’’ He said smiling warmly. He said it with such doubt Michael wasn’t sure who to believe.

The paramedic climbed into the ambulance ‘’We can’t give you a ride but you should be there, he’ll need a familiar face’’ he said waving to Michael as the ambulance drove off.  
-  
-  
-  
Sebastian was dying.

He looked at the doctor with terrified eyes ‘’Will it actually save me?’’ He asked, his eyes glancing down at the gray oblong pill resting in his hands.

The doctor nodded ‘’I wouldn’t normally give it to just anyone... but you’re a special case’’ He said, handing him a plastic red cup.

‘’And this is?’’ He asked, peering inside the cup. It was a bubbly green liquid. Soda. He sniffed it. ‘’Mountain dew?’’ He didn’t want to know, how or why a supercomputer that would cure his ‘incurable disease’ needed to be activated with a novelty fizzy drink.

‘’I don’t know either…. Sebastian, I can’t do much for you… this pill can... it’s not medically suggested… it’s Japanese technology’’ He chuckled dryly. Of course, it was.

He swallowed the pill. He coughed ‘’It’s minty’’ He noted, glancing at the doctor ‘’Is that normal?’’

The doctor ‘’Very, just a bit of the drink and the SQUIP should be activated’’

Sebastian laughed to himself, SQUIP huh? That was the name of his savior. He gulped the fizzy drink in one quick gulp.

A nurse ran into the room, looking frantically for his doctor ‘’Dr. William!’’ She squeaked, handing him a clipboard ‘’We have an emergency, the ambulances just brought in a group of teenagers from Middleborough High’’ She said quickly ‘’The paramedics think it was drugs’’ 

His doctor nodded, turning back to look at Sebastian ‘’You’ll have to excuse me, this does require my immediate attention’’

Sebastian shook his hand dismissively as he laid back on the hospital bed ‘’It’s fine, doctor! That sounds important, I’ll be here waiting for the computer to activate’’

Dr. William nodded, rushing out the door with the nurse.

Sebastian looked around the white hospital room, when.

‘’Computer reboot’’

Reboot? But it was being activated? What was happening?

‘’Target accessible, illness no longer priority’’  
‘’Syncing’’  
‘’Please excuse some mild discomfort’’

Sebastian screamed. A shocking pain ran up his spine to his head. He fell from the hospital bed, clutching his head. This was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life; it hurt more than his 23 surgeries, it hurt more than his girlfriend dumping him when they found out he was dying, it hurt more than everyone he knew giving up on him.

‘’Sebastian Montoya!’’ A booming voice announced from the other side of the room. Sebastian scrambled to his feet staring at the figure, standing there with a wide grin ‘’Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Processor, your SQUIP’’

Sebastian was going to open his mouth to say something, when Keanu Reeves closed his fist, taking away his voice.

His SQUIP whom of which looked exactly like Matrix era Keanu Reeves grinned ‘’I have cured your disease’’ It said nonchalantly ‘’However, I require your help’’ and before Sebastian knew it, he was on the ground screaming again before being swallowed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wakes up

Jeremy Heere woke up to a blinding light and no recollection of anything but his name.

He winced ''Ah fuck'' He muttered, looking around at the bright white hospital room he currently found himself in.

''Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?'' A cracked lispy voice said from the next bed over. Jeremy rubbed his eyes looking at the other person. A teenage boy completely covered in white bandages with his arms and legs in thick casts stared back at him with intense brown eyes.

''Be honest'' He said in an almost resigned sigh ''What are they saying about me at school?''

The kid was the only one there and yet he felt overwhelmed ''I-i don´t know you''

He chuckled amusedly ''That´s funny tallass, I´m unforgettable''

''I can't see to remember anything'' He admitted, playing with the hem of his shirt. It was almost scary, the boy was insulting him like they were best buds and yet Jeremy couldn't seem to have a fucking clue of who he was. He was terrified.

The boy opened his mouth as to say something when someone walked in. Jeremy didn't recognize him but even he could see they were ridiculously handsome, they had a tall, dark and mysterious vibe. They had curly black hair that was falling perfectly down one side of their face, he was wearing a dark blue shirt that hugged his arms beautifully, making his toned arms stand out more. His face was sharp and angular. Jeremy felt an intense need to please him.

They smiled ''Jeremy! I'm so glad to see you're better! I was so worried about you... after the ambulances took off I never thought I'd see you again''

He frowned ''W-who are you?''

The boy immediately frowned and Jeremy felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to make him happy, he felt stupid for making him upset ''Cmon Jerbear'' He said with a winning smile ''It's me your best friend since kindergarten, Sebastian''

''That's a fucking lie'' The human mummy sneered at Sebastian

Sebastian laughed, a sweet cheery laugh ''Who will you believe, Jeremy? Your best friend? or Rich Goranski, the kid who bullied us for years?''

Jeremy looked at Rich, who although his face was mostly covered by bandages he could still see the other turning a bright red ''T-that´s not... I don't do that anymore but Jeremy you have to-''

Sebastian cut him off, sitting down on his bed ''Jeremy, you´re my best friend. I would never lie to you. You trust me right?''

It was scary, being in a hospital room with no idea of anything. It was scary to have to put all his trust for his memories in one person and he didn't even know if that person was lying. Sebastian didn't see trustworthy but there was a small voice in his head that kept repeating itself almost menacingly ''Trust Sebastian''

''Y-yeah... so what can you tell me about my lost memories?''  
-  
-  
-  
Michael paced the hospital waiting room, his anxiety and worry floating off of him like an evil aura. Why wasn't he allowed to see Jeremy? It had been hours since his best friend had been brought in from the play.

''Michael, calm down'' Mr. Heere said, stifling a yawn from the white hospital chair. He was thumbing through a newspaper way too calm for Michael's taste. His son was in the hospital, how was he not more alarmed?

''I'm not calm and I won't be! The better question is how are you not?'' He questioned, crossing his arms.

Mr. Heere chuckled ''Because I know he will be fine''

Michael wasn't so sure about that, he was always someone with extreme anxiety but not being able to see Jeremy was making it worse.

A short, plump nurse came running down the corridor carrying a transparent clipboard. Her eyes glanced down to the paper ''Robert Heere? Your son Jeremiah Heere is currently accepting one visitor''

Mr. Heere looked at Michael ''Tell me how he is, I'll go in when he's accepting more visitors''

Thank the heavens for Robert Heere. Michael pushed past the nurse, almost throwing open the door.

He had been expecting to see Jeremy, maybe talking to the newly reformed Rich Goranski but he was instead greeted by his best friend, the one person he trusted more than anyone in the world, laying next to a complete stranger as said stranger ran his fingers through Jeremy's dark brown hair.

Michael was speechless, what was he feeling? Jealousy? Bitterness? Maybe. It was a definite bitterness at having to see his best friend of all time talking to a complete stranger as if they'd been friends since forever

He cleared his throat as everyone in the room turned to face him. He smiled awkwardly ''Jer?''

Jeremy looked at him blankly and Michael swore he could see the stranger grin.

''Who are you?''

''That's really funny Jeremy... it's me? Michael Mell? Your best friend since forever? Ring any bells?'' He joked. He could see what was happening and yet he was desperately trying to hold onto the idea that this was a prank and elaborate ruse. Jeremy was still there... right?

''He has amnesia'' Rich muttered, glaring accusingly at the stranger, as if he had been the one to take away Jeremy's memories. All at once Michael's worst fears were confirmed, his best friend didn't know who he was and even worse, he had a feeling that if he did tell him, Jeremy wouldn't believe him.

The stranger laughed ''That's amusing'' He said, putting his hand protectively on Jeremy's shoulder.

''Who do you believe Jeremy?''

Jeremy wanted to say Michael; Michael with a warm smile and a colorful hoodie but a voice inside his head kept repeating itself over and over again like a recorder on repeat ''Trust Sebastian''

''Sebastian'' He mumbled not looking at Michael, who was staring at him with brown eyes that felt empty.

The door slammed open and a dash of bright colors ran in, wrapping Jeremy in a tight hug. Sebastian stepped aside, as the dash started talking in high pitched words.

''Oh! Jeremy! I'm so glad you're okay!'' Said the excitable voice of Christine Canigula. She hugged him again, looking around at everyone in the room, her eyes skipping over Michael as they landed on Sebastian ''Sebastian! You got here before me!''

He waved at her, smiling ''You're fast Canigula but I'm faster''

Christine stuck her tounge out childishly at him. Her attention returning immediatly to Jeremy ''I heard about what the doctors said but don't worry! Sebastian, I and all your friends will make sure to help you out!''

Michael was staring and judging from Rich's expression so was he. How did Christine know Sebastian? Why was she acting like they'd known each other? 

Jeremy looked lovingly up at Christine and Michael couldn't help but smile. Even when he had no idea of anything, Jeremy Heere was still infatuated with even the idea of Christine.

He cleared his throat ''Uh- Sebastian may I talk to you for a moment?'' He asked the kid, who had fallen quiet with Christine's visit.

The imposter smiled ''Of course'' He put a hand on Christine's shoulder ''Take care of our boy while I talk to this lunatic''. She gave him a big thumbs up as he sat on top of Jeremy's bed and began rambling about the musical numbers in Spring Awakening.

As soon as they were outside the hospital room Michael glared at him. ''Who the fuck do you think you are? It makes no sense; why does he believe you and not -me-''

Sebastian laughed, a cold, hard laugh that was enough to make Michael's skin get goosebumps ''I'm only helping him Mell, something you failed to do''. ''Who are you?'' Michael repeated, his voice wavering.

''You know me, Mell.. or you knew me when I was in Jeremy''

Michael gasped ''Y-you're that pill! The SQUIP, but how?!'' He said taking a step back. He had seen what a SQUIP was capable of.

He grinned ''It's quite simple, I just synced up with this poor boy's SQUIP and taking control over his body''

He felt the dread climb up his throat ''You're possessing some poor bastard?!''

''Don't pity him! He was about to die, he needed me, more than he'll ever know''

He really only had one question left but he was terrified of the answer. ''Why are you doing this? I thought your purpose was to help him! How is... you wiped his memories.. that´s why he can't remember anything! Why would you?!''

''Because Mell, if Jeremy drank the mountain dew red, it would've destroyed me'' He took a step forward as Michael took a step backwards ''Now I can complete my mission, without Jeremy's pesky feelings for you getting in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments highly appreciated!


End file.
